Wake Up, It's Time to Dream
by LadySorrow
Summary: What happens when you discover that your memories aren't real and the people in them never existed? Find out. Please R&R!
1. It Begins

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
"Sarah, will you please feed Toby and put him to bed?" Karen, a woman in her middle thirties, that could be described as pretty in a way, called from the bottom of the stairs up the room with the door slightly ajar on the left. Without opening the door, a slightly tall teenage girl, who was much more beautiful than her stepmother, with her long, straight brown hair, and almond shaped green eyes called down, "Yes, Karen."  
  
The girl stood revealing a white peasant blouse and jeans, and walked to the room across from her own, and unlike hers it was simply decorated with a baby theme. Lying in the middle of the white, ivory crib was her little brother, Toby. She smiled fondly down at him, and stroked the blonde fuzz on top of his head lovingly. He was clad in the infamous red and white striped pajamas that her stepmother just loved to dress him in. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and they stayed liked that staring at each other.  
  
Toby, being a baby, he started to cry when he felt the hunger coming upon him, and so Sarah, the young woman, stooped and cradled the infant in her arms. "It's all right," she cooed softly, slightly jogging him to get him to stop crying.  
  
For being brother and sister, the pair was complete opposites. Sarah had dark, almost exotic features, whereas, Toby was the typical blue-eyed, blonde hair baby. Still holding Toby to her, she walked carefully down the stairs to the kitchen, where Karen was waiting impatiently. She had her arms folded across her perfectly pressed blouse, and her foot was tapping rhythmically on the tile floor. "You know Sarah," she said, "It wouldn't hurt you to hurry up when I ask you to do something."  
  
"Sorry," Sarah mumbled, handing the baby to its mother. "And don't mumble. Really, Sarah, sometimes I wonder where I went wrong in raising you," she stated haughtily, crossing the room to the stove where she heated Toby's bottle. Sarah rolled her eyes skyward and replied, "You didn't raise me Karen, my mother did."  
  
Karen, with the bottle forgotten, turned angrily and glared at her stepdaughter. "How dare you. You live under my roof, and that's the thanks I get? Your mother may have raised you at the beginning of your life, but at least I haven't walked out on you like she did," she retorted.  
  
Tears welled up in Sarah's eyes, and her chin started to quiver, and she knew she was going to cry. Only she wasn't going to give Karen the satisfaction of seeing her, so she ran up the stairs two at a time back to her room. Except, once she reached the landing leading to her room, she had a sort of vision.  
  
The walls around her were white brick and the ceiling was white, too. The bright lights glared down on the small, sterile room. A single bed was the only piece of furniture, if you could even call it that, in the room. The door had a small hole in the top cut out with a piece of see- through material. Sarah sat curled in a ball atop the bed, and her arms where wrapped around herself.  
  
She was slowly rocking back and forth, her eyes unfocused. A straight jacket was holding her back from doing any harm to herself or others, not that she would. The door across the room to the right of the bed opened, and in walked her mother and her father, Linda and Robert Williams. Her mom walked cautiously to the bed, and sat gingerly upon it, as if not to disturb her daughter. "Honey, it's mom, can you hear me?" she asked soothingly, lightly brushing the hair away from her daughter's face.  
  
Sarah blinked, and her eyes refocused, and she was disoriented for a moment as she stood doubled over at the top of the stairs. Slowly she shook her head, and then stood. "Sarah," called Karen once again. Sarah, not caring what the woman wanted now, walked into her room, and shut the door behind her. She sat shakily down on her vanity chair, and stared at the mirror in front of her. Her own tired reflection looked back wearily.  
  
"Hoggle, I need you," she whispered hoarsely, feeling the tears start to return. The image in the mirror started to shift and it changed to that of an elderly looking dwarf with white hair, and a skullcap. "What can I do fer ye missy?" he asked dutifully. Sarah tried to look happy and as if nothing was wrong, but she was failing miserably. "I just, well, I needed to talk to someone. Karen and my dad wouldn't understand. But, lately, I've been having visions, only, they feel so real. I'm in an institution, in this small room with white walls. And all I can think is how badly I want to go home. Isn't that odd?" she asked.  
  
Hoggle sighed and replied, "But, yer not in an institution, Sarah, and you never were. Yer 'ere where ye belong." This time the tears started to slip down her cheeks, and she looked away from her old friend in shame. "What is it?" he asked in concern. Sarah looked back at him, trying to wipe away the tears, and said, "I was in an institution, Hoggle." Shock accompanied by pity lit his features for a moment, only to disappear into his normal poker face. "Go on," he said.  
  
And she did. "When I was younger, around five, or maybe I was a little older, I can't really remember. Anyway, I saw my first goblin. I remember my friend and I were reciting lines from the book, Labyrinth, because we had just learned to read and it was the first book my mother had ever given me. After she had gone home, I went back into my room, and one was sitting on my bed. I was scared at first, but once it told me it didn't want to harm me, I befriended it. I told my parents, and they thought I was nuts and put into this institution for three weeks. I was so scared, and the doctors in white coats kept making me repeat my story over and over, until one day, I just stopped talking about it, and they let me go home."  
  
By the time Sarah had finished talking, Hoggle, the dwarf who pretended to be tough, was crying, too. "Don't cry, Hoggle," Sarah said, sniffling back her own tears. "Sorry," he mumbled. "No, it's not that," she replied, "it was a long time ago, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over it." Hoggle had gotten a hold on his emotions by now, and he stiffened. "I think his majesty is summoning me, I'm sorry I have to leave ye, missy."  
  
"It's OK, Hoggle, I'll talk to you later," she said, and the image of her friend faded from view back to her own. Drained from the exertion in trying not to weep and wail, she fell forward on the top of her desk. 


	2. Is this normal?

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
She's back in the room again, the white room with the glaringly bright lights, and the small bed. Her parents, whom had split up when she was six, are back there again, talking to her as if she was a baby. "Sarah, I know you can pull yourself out of this, sweetie. You're strong, you always have been," her mom whispered softly to her. Her father sat on the other side of the bed. Slowly, she refocused and looked at them. "Mom, dad." she whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt funny, as if it hadn't been used in a while.  
  
Slowly, she uncurled from her position, and both of her parents embraced her at the same time. "Oh, Sarah," her mom, cried happily, "The doctors said that there was no hope, that you had gone completely catatonic, but I knew that they were wrong," she wept into her hair. Her dad was weeping equally hard, and Sarah felt helpless. "How did I get here?" she asked. Linda pulled back from her and looked her in the face. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Sarah shook her head slowly, her mind in a whirl of confusion and doubt. "The doctors also say if you can stay grounded in reality that you'll be able to come home soon. Won't that be nice, Sarah?" her mother asked. Sarah thought about it for a while, then a thought occurred to her. "Where's Toby?" she asked suddenly. Her parents suddenly looked sad. "Honey," her father started, "who's Toby?" With that Sarah jumped off the bed and looked at her parents as if they were insane, even though she was the one wearing the straight jacket.  
  
"You know, Toby, my brother, you and Karen's son?" she asked in frustration. Robert sighed, and looked over at his wife who was trying not cry. "Sarah, Toby, and this, Karen, they don't exist. Somehow, your mind came up with a false reality that you've been living in for quite some time now. Toby and Karen are not real, do you understand?" he asked. Sarah gawked and then said, "So, you two are still married?" she asked her parents. But before she could get an answer, she felt her body collapse, and the feeling of disorientation was surrounding her like a fog, until her eyes blinked open and the dark of her room greeted her.  
  
She was sprawled on her bed, which was odd to her considering the fact that she had last remembered being at her vanity. Shrugging, she walked back over to it, and sighed deeply. The dark circles under her eyes were steadily getting darker, and the paleness of her complexion even paler. An urge to talk to someone about what was happening overcame her, and she sat at the seat in front of her vanity mirror once more. But, instead of calling Hoggle, she had the urge to talk to someone who wouldn't agree with her so readily, and that might be able to talk some sense into her.  
  
She hadn't made contact with the Goblin King since she had last seen him. In fact, she had never had any rhyme or reason to call him. Maybe this time she would actually be able to summon the courage to call on him.  
  
Her hands were shaking and sweating from the nervous reaction at the thought of seeing the Goblin King again. She hadn't remembered the name Hoggle had called him a couple of times, so maybe she would ask him that, too. She wiped her hands on her blouse to get rid of the sweat. Thinking it over in her mind of what she was going to say, but thought better of it and just decided she would face that problem when she got there.  
  
Licking her suddenly dry lips, she hesitated then began, "Goblin King, Goblin King, where you may be, reveal yourself through this mirror so that I can see." She thought her rhyme was pretty clever considering she had come up with on the spot, but her smugness faded once the Goblin King was staring back at her through the mirror. The usual haughty demeanor was about him. He looked exactly the same as she remembered him, his long, blonde hair just alighting to his shoulders, his pale yet somehow dark face, and his beautiful eyes that no one in the world could ever have but him.  
  
That's when she realized that she hadn't spoken yet, and she had better say something before he had noticed that she was staring at him. "I need help," she stated simply, and yet, once the words had left her mouth, the mask he wore dropped, and a look of concern crossed his face. "What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked.  
  
Sarah started a bit that he had remembered her name. She had figured that he had women throwing themselves at his feet all the time, and other young, pretty sisters running through his labyrinth like she had before. Not letting it deter her from the reason she called him, she replied, "I've been having these daydreams, because they happen when I'm awake."  
  
Jareth, the King's name only Sarah didn't know that, noticed that Sarah wasn't going to continue on her, so he said, "Sarah, you called me here for help, and if I'm going to be any you have to tell me more." Sarah swallowed, tears threatening her vision again. She felt so weak in front of him that she regretted calling him to her. "I don't even remember your name. After I left the labyrinth and returned home, and the party was over with all your subjects, it sank in how awful I had treated you. I mean I realize that now, but I feel so guilty."  
  
Jareth smiled understandingly at her. "My name is Jareth. And Sarah, I know that you would feel guilty, why do you think I let your friends visit you and throw a party? I thought it would make you forget, or at least feel better about what happened, but I see your mind is too sophisticated. Do you honestly think I would let my subjects travel aboveground to see you if I were mad?"  
  
Sarah sniffed, and then laughed a little at herself. "You're right. I was just so worried that when I called you here that you would be mad. But, the truth is, I have no friends besides the ones from the labyrinth. Not that they're bad friends or anything, but they're too understanding. I needed to talk to someone who would tell me honestly if I were crazy."  
  
Jareth frowned a bit at her last remark. "Go on with your story," he said. Sarah pushed her hair behind her ears, and her eyes became a bit glossy with memories. And she told him the same story she had told Hoggle about seeing the goblin and being sent to an institution. "So, what do you think? Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked sullenly.  
  
Sighing, Jareth thought about it, then replied, "No, I don't think you're crazy. I do know that I will help you get rid of these "visions" if you so desire." Sarah sat up alert at the last part and said, "How?" Jareth smirked at her eagerness and replied, "Come stay in the labyrinth and let the magic here heal your mental wounds." Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Jareth, I can't do that. I have my family here. I owe them." He cut her off. "Owe them what? Owe them an explanation? The truth is Sarah; you don't owe them a thing. I'm offering you help, now either take it or leave. If you leave it, don't expect me to jump at your beck and call again. Do you understand?"  
  
Sarah gulped, she had forgotten how intimidating he could be once provoked, even though he was separated from her by a mirror. Thinking it over, Sarah spoke, "OK, I'll go with you. But promise me that once I'm better that you'll let me come home." Not seeing any flaw in her idea, Jareth said, "You may go home when you wish, regardless of your health." Sarah smiled and asked, "What do I have to do to get there?"  
  
Smirking, Jareth replied, "Just wish it." Closing her eyes, Sarah said, "I wish I was at the castle beyond the Goblin City." A whoosh of wind swished past her. Opening her eyes, she was standing in the center of the well-remembered throne room that she had passed through to find Jareth the first time she was here. Sitting across from her in the stone throne with the weird designs behind it was Jareth, tapping his riding crop against one of his boots.  
  
He looked up once he must have felt her eyes on him, and he said, "Did you need something?" Sarah started to stutter then got a hold of her tongue and said, "Yes, I was waiting for you to tell me what to do, since you're so good at it." Jareth smirked at her wit, and then said, "Sarah, you're not a child, well, at least not mentally. Do what you want, the castle is open to anyone that wants to explore it, unless you want to take a tour of the labyrinth, but I personally recommend the castle considering the only beasts you might run into are goblins." Sarah nodded, and turned, starting for a set of stairs leading off of the room.  
  
"And Sarah," she turned to look at him again after he had called her name, "You're room is that way." He pointed to a hallway to the right of where she had been headed. "Right, I knew that," she said, walking into the hallway. The hallway was long, longer than it looked from the throne room. It had many paintings along the walls. They were scenes of battles, family portraits, fantasy themes, well, what she considered to be fantasy. It was probably their history.  
  
The doors all basically looked the same, except she noticed after awhile that each doorknob on every door was different. Some had designs, some had words, and some had jewels encrusted in them. But, before she was able to make it to them room that Jareth had told her about, another vision over took her, and she lost her senses. 


	3. Pain in the Head

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. Oh, and to the person that asked if this was going to be a Jareth and Sarah fic, yes, it is, but not in the really mushy sense. It will eventually involve them more. Thanks for reading!)  
  
The weight of the bed shifted underneath her as she sat up slowly, due to the confines of the straight jacket. Her parents weren't there this time, and in a way she was grateful for that. The room smelled of sterile cleaner and that almost hospital smell. The door swung open from across the room, and in walked a tall, black man in a white lab coat with small spectacles draped across his long nose. In his hand he held a clipboard, and he looked it over before he stepped into the room.  
  
Looking up he noticed that she was looking back at him, and he seemed to be surprised for a moment. "Miss Williams, glad to see that you've finally joined us in the land of the living. You were comatose for quite some time. Your parents told me that you were slowly coming out of it, but I wasn't really sure if it was true, or what they wanted to be true. But, I see now that they were right."  
  
Sarah stood slowly, and looked down, annoyed at the presence of the straight jacket. "Ah, that," the doctor said. "Here, let me take that silly thing off of you," he said politely, and he untied the buckles at the back of the jacket. Sarah shrugged off the jacket and it fell to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up.  
  
"Now," the doctor continued, "if you'll follow me we can go to my office where I want to ask you a few questions." Sarah nodded slowly and tried her voice, it came out hoarse, but at least it hadn't left her completely. "Yes," she said weakly. "Good, follow me," and he lead her down a couple of hallways to a large unoccupied sitting room, and then into his small, yet nice office.  
  
A large mahogany desk separated Sarah and the doctor as he sat behind it and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. "Now, if you would please tell me what you see when you go into your mind." Sarah thought about it, and then said, "I didn't realize that it was even my imagination until I started having visions of this place. I mean, I don't even know if this," she gestured to the room around her, "if this is reality. How do I know where I'm at now isn't the figment of my imagination and the other place in mind, as you say, is reality. I don't even know who I am anymore," she cried in frustration.  
  
The doctor leaned back in his chair and looked at her down his nose. "Sarah," and then he sat forward and rested his hands on his desk and locked his fingers together. But, he didn't finish his statement, even though she had leant forward to hear what he had to say, and the room swirled and she felt dizzy until she blinked and she was lying on the floor.  
  
She looked around and her surroundings slowly became familiar again, and Jareth was kneeling over her, a look of concern in his eyes as he watched her. Sitting up slowly, she winced as a sharp pain shot through the back of her head, and she placed a hand to the back of her skull only to notice it seemed to be bleeding. Jareth noticed her actions and explained, "You passed out, and you must've hit your head. I was coming to ask you what you thought of your room, but you never made it there apparently. Here, let me help you up."  
  
Sarah took Jareth's proffered hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks," she said, wincing as she rubbed the sore, sticky spot on the back of her head. He frowned and his brows furrowed together as he saw her wince. "Maybe I should look at that for you. Turn around," he said, and Sarah obeyed turning her back to him so he could examine the wound. He parted her hair around the area she had had her hand on, and found a gash that was bleeding, but not enough to worry him. "You have a small gash, it will heal with a bandage and some cleaning solution. Nothing to be concerned about," he reassured her.  
  
Sarah smiled a little and said thanks, and turned around so she was facing him again. Only, she had forgotten he was so close to her, and when she turned they were almost face to face. Sarah blushed profusely at her mistake, and looked down as she shuffled back away from him and said, "Oops." Jareth chuckled throatily and replied, "It's quite all right. Maybe next time if you lean forward." but he didn't finish the statement on purpose. By this time Sarah had turned six shades of red, and she was scratching her arm while looking at the ground.  
  
Her head was pounding from her fall and on top of that Jareth was flirting with her and she find it not quite so unpleasant. The silence around them became uncomfortable, until Sarah sighed and looked up and found Jareth was still there staring back at her. "What?" she asked. Jareth replied, "Nothing, I was waiting for you to ask me to take you to your room, but since you were having a staring contest with the floor I thought it best not to disturb you. Would you like to see your room now?" Sarah nodded, and Jareth led the way down the rest of the hall.  
  
While walking behind Jareth, Sarah noticed that the hallway ended more abruptly than she had thought, and her room was the last room on the left. The door was simple, except the doorknob was a clear, single orb that might have resembled one of Jareth's crystals except it was in the shape of a doorknob.  
  
Jareth motioned for her to enter before him, and she did so a bit reluctantly. She was a little nervous being around Jareth, and because of this her hand slipped a little on the doorknob before she could get a good grip on it, but once she did the door swung open with a creak. The room that stood in front her was simple yet elegant in a feminine way. She could definitely see herself living in this room. What greeted her first was a sitting room with a fireplace and three comfy armchairs and a small, yet ornate, coffee table with a glass top. Through a doorway with two white sheer curtains tied back was her bedroom. On the far side against the wall was her bed framed in gold, burgundy bed sheets and pillows with gold accents, and sheer white curtains tied back around the bed. A small vanity that suspiciously reminded her of the one from her old room was left side of the bed right up against the wall. To the right of the bed was a mahogany wardrobe that was so tall it stood from the floor almost to the ceiling.  
  
Other than that, there was nothing else to see, so she turned to go back the other way. Jareth was waiting for her still beside the door to her room. He explained to her that her bedroom didn't have a bathroom built in, but there was one right next door to her room that held the necessary furnishing that she would require. Then, he asked her what she thought of the room. "I love it!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "Good," Jareth replied sincerely, "now, what do you say you let me have a look at that head. Stay here," he said and vanished from view right in front of her eyes.  
  
Sarah smiled and sat down in one of the armchairs in her sitting room. It was as comfortable as it had looked she found out. A bit too comfy and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, as if they were made of lead. Slowly, she began to blink longer and longer, until her eyelids shut and she fell asleep. 


	4. What's Going On?

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
The white of the room didn't greet her this time. She was back in the doctor's office, the black doctor that had wanted to help her get better. Only, she wasn't sure what better she wanted to be. Sarah sat in the same chair across from the doctor as she had before. She was no longer wearing the straight jacket and her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth. Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped, and let her feet rest back on the floor.  
  
The movement must have alerted the doctor because he said, "Nice to have you back again, Miss Williams." Her parents, she noticed, were sitting next to her in separate chairs, one on each side. Her mother was looking at her with concern on the right, and her father on left sat with his hands folded in lap staring straight ahead.  
  
The doctor spoke, "Sarah, where were you just this last time when you were withdrawn?" Sarah thought about it for a while, and then she looked over at her mother. "Go ahead honey," Linda told her daughter. Sarah swallowed to get her throat ready for the explanation. "I was in the castle at the center of the labyrinth with Jareth. He had just given me my own room because he wanted me to stay there with him. It's getting to the point where I'm not sure which reality is the real reality."  
  
This time her father said, "This reality is the real one, Sarah. I don't understand why you can't except it as the truth." Sarah gulped and looked down as she felt the weight of her father's disappointment upon her. "Now, now, Mr. Williams," the doctor said. "Sarah can't determine fact from fantasy because her fantasy is so elaborate that if she were to separate from it too quickly, it could permanently ruin her mental health." Robert, not satisfied with that answer, asked, "What do you mean her fantasy is "elaborate"."  
  
The doctor pushed his steadily slipping glasses back up his nose and replied, "In her alternate reality, Sarah is the heroine. She made up the idea of you two splitting up so she could have a wicked stepmother to hate. Then, that wasn't enough so she concocted the idea of her stepmother having a baby, and it was that same baby that she wished away to the labyrinth so that she could play the heroine. In her reality she is excepted for who she is, and she had friends that have oddities that she attributes to herself. One is cold on the outside, but not really, he just hides it, one aspect she must see in herself. Another is the good-natured side of herself, the one that is just so innocent. And, the third friend that she mentioned is the heroine that she sees in herself. And, then, there's this Jareth, as she calls him. He's the king in her fantasy world, the perfect specimen of a man that could only exist the way she wants him to. That's what I've been able to find out while researching your daughter."  
  
Sarah had had enough of the people around her talking about her as if she wasn't there. "Hello, I'm right here," she said sarcastically. Linda patted Sarah' arm with an outstretched hand. "It's OK. Your father is just upset because we both miss having you around. The house is just so quiet without you. It has been for quite some time now, and we just want to bring you home. But, we can't do that until you get better, baby. You need to stop living in your head. Sure, reality is hard and you can't be the perfect person, but it's the real one where you belong," her mother explained tearfully.  
  
Slowly, Sarah sank down into the slumber, but before she had left completely, she saw her parents looking at her worriedly, and the doctor frowning at her, and then everything went black. Her eyes shot open and she sitting in the armchair she had been in before, and she was grateful for that. She wasn't sure where she was going to end up once she got back.  
  
She was a bit startled to find Jareth standing over her, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked her slowly. Sarah nodded and then said, "How long was I asleep?" Jareth gave her a strange look and replied, "You weren't asleep, Sarah. You were sitting in the chair with your eyes closed while rocking back and forth and murmuring over and over "It's not real, it's not real." In fact, I thought you were awake, but you wouldn't respond to anything I said or did, so I just left you alone."  
  
"I was back in the institution again. The doctor was explaining to my parents about the reality I made up here with you and the labyrinth. Not only that but he also said that I made up the fact that my parents are divorced, and I have a stepmother and half brother. And the kicker is, he made it so convincing that I've never been so absolutely distraught in my life. It feels like everything I've ever known is being pulled apart, and I can't stop it. I just don't know what to do," Sarah said, tears streaming down her cheeks and her chest heaving in distress.  
  
Jareth didn't know how to calm her down, but he tried to by kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on her knees so they were eye to eye. "Sarah, I know this place may feel real, but you have to believe me, this is the real world. I know that the doctor is very convincing, but he's a doctor, it's his job to find problems and try to fix them. I swear to you that if this isn't real, than I'm as crazy as you are."  
  
Sarah smiled a little at that last part, then started laughing and dried her tears with her sleeve. "So, we're just two crazy people, huh?" she concluded jokingly. Jareth smiled back and removed his hands from her knees and stood. Maybe she was going crazy, because when his hands left her she felt the loss of contact and was a little sad for it. "You should try to get some sleep," Jareth said and turned to leave, but Sarah stopped him. "I thought I was asleep when you walked in, so I'm not that tired right now," she said.  
  
"Well, then, just lie down and rest your eyes for a bit," he said without turning around and quickly exited the room. Vaguely Sarah wondered about the reason for his sudden departure, but figured it was because he was tired himself. She shrugged it off and followed his advice, and with an ungraceful thud she plopped down on her bed.  
  
Still clad in her clothes, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and thought about what would happen tomorrow. Would she have anymore of visions of the institution? In a way, she sort of hoped she did, if it was the real reality she didn't want to get stuck in the false one. Yet, she didn't know that the one she was in wasn't the real one either. Thinking about it made her tired, and her eyelids felt heavy again, and this time she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	5. Not Quite There

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
  
  
Sarah woke to a doctor shaking her roughly, obviously trying to rouse her from her slumber. It wasn't the same doctor that she had talked to before, but they apparently shopped at the same store considering he was also wearing a white lab coat. "What do you want?" Sarah asked, but then realizing where she was at she bolted out of the bed to stand beside it. It was the room with the white walls again.  
  
The doctor appeared concerned at her violent reaction, and asked, "I'm sorry that I woke you but I was just following orders," he explained sheepishly. Sarah immediately felt guilty at her behavior and said, "No, it's OK, I'm just insane," she joked and laughed a little, but the doctor didn't find it funny.  
  
He looked down his nose at her, and raised an eyebrow. "So, you think you're crazy?" he asked unbelievingly. "Yeah," she replied, "it's definitely not normal to be having questions about which reality is real." The doctor nodded in agreement. "Well," he said looking at her chart, "your regular doctor is out of town for a while, so I'll be treating you while he's away. Anytime you need to talk just ask for me," he said indicating his nametag with read Reagan. "Thank you doctor Reagan," she said politely. He smiled and then exited the room without looking back.  
  
Sarah sighed and plopped down on the bed, but once she had she realized that she had never seen the rest of this place and wondered what it looked like. She walked over to the door that led to the hallway and stood on her tiptoes to look out the window on her door to see if anyone was around. No one was, so she opened the door cautiously, and stepped gingerly down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
Maybe if this was the real reality, she could escape and make it back to her parent's house without anyone noticing. But, that idea was too good to be true as a fat nurse came waddling down the hallway towards her. Sarah's heart beat faster in her chest as her chance of escape was dashed away. "Miss, you can't be roaming the hallway like that," the nurse said kindly. "Here, let me help me back to your room," she offered and took Sarah by the elbow.  
  
Sarah pulled away from the nurse and said, "Look, I know that I don't have it all together and I need help, but I want to go home. I'm not crazy, well, at least not psychopathic kind of crazy," Sarah explained sullenly. "That may be true, but I'm not supposed to let any of the patients leave their rooms," the nurse said patiently. But Sarah wasn't feeling so patient by this time. And if this wasn't the real reality what did she have to lose? Without much further debate, she bolted down the hallway sprinting as fast as she could to the elevators.  
  
She pressed the down button and the doors swung open. Lucky for her the elevator was unoccupied and she slipped inside before the nurse could reach her. As the doors shut, a hand came in between them and a young doctor, not expecting a patient to be in the elevator, stood shocked for a moment. Sarah used his shock against him, and put her hands behind on the railing and with both feet, kicked the doctor backwards. He landed on his back, which came in contact with the ground, and the doors closed all the way this time.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Sarah slumped to the floor and watched as the numbers descended until the light hit the number one, and the doors opened again. Only this time a whole barricade of doctors awaited on the other side, and Sarah sighed in defeat this time. There was no way out of this one it seemed.  
  
Her muscles ached and her stomach started to lurch, and she opened her eyes to find that she was back in the room Jareth had previously given to her. She was lying stretched out on the floor with one hand over her eyes and the other on her stomach. "How odd," she mumbled to herself and sat up.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short, but I have a buttload of homework, so I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Please R&R, and if you have questions, please email and don't write it in the review itself. My email is soccer_86026@yahoo.com..thanks. 


	6. Secrets

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
A knock on the door alerted her, and she stood slowly and walked to the sitting room where the door was located. Sarah opened the door just a little to see who was on the other side. Thankfully, it was Jareth, and Sarah pulled the door open the rest of the way to let him in. "Oh Jareth it was terrible," she said rushing into his arms, which was quite unexpected to Jareth.  
  
But, he didn't let that deter him from enjoying the feel of Sarah in his arms and the brush of her hair against his face. Sarah felt safe in his arms, which was sort of odd to her. If you would've told her while she was in the labyrinth before that she would actually be finding solace in the Goblin King's arms, she probably would've told you where to go and how to get there, but now she wasn't sure where to turn, it seemed inevitable.  
  
"It's OK, love," he soothed, while gently stroking her hair and holding her against him. He could feel her shuddering and decided to find out what was wrong. "What is it? Here, tell me what happened," Jareth said while steering Sarah to a chair and sat her down in it. He perched on the arm of the chair and waited for her to explain.  
  
"I was back in the institution, only this time I tried to escape, only I couldn't. I just remember how badly I wanted to go home to my parents, and when I woke up, I still had that feeling. It just felt so real. Jareth, I need to know that this is reality, please tell me, because if it's not, than I don't ever want to wake up," she said hoarsely, not daring to look at him.  
  
Sarah could feel the arm of the chair move beside her as Jareth moved down to the floor on his knees so he could see her face. "Sarah, you shouldn't say such things. Right now I'm here to help you, nothing more," he said slowly. Chuckling a little, she said, "Don't flatter yourself Jareth. I didn't mean it like that. I merely meant that I love this place and the magic here. And not to mention my friends here. Speaking of, when do I get to see them."  
  
Hiding his pained and disappointed expression, Jareth stood and walked halfway to the door, and then stopped and turned. "You may visit with them anytime you wish, but I warn you finding them won't be as easy as you think. They each live in their separate parts of the labyrinth. Except for Hoggle who comes to the castle on duty, you might want to have an escort when you go see them," he explained carefully.  
  
Sarah nodded in understanding and said softly, "Thank you, I'll probably do that soon. Wait, before you go." Jareth turned around again, and looked at her in annoyance. "Yes, Sarah?" he asked impatiently. "Sorry, it's just that my head is really starting to hurt again, and I was wondering, that is if it's not too much trouble." Jareth sighed and conjured a goblet and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, drink this," he commanded. Sarah did as she was told and swallowed the bitter liquid, which immediately made the slight throbbing behind her eyes disappear. Before she could thank him, when she looked up he was no longer there.  
  
Deciding that sitting around and feeling sorry for herself wasn't getting her anywhere, she walked over to the wardrobe to find out what was inside. She pulled one of the doors open, and found just what she had expected. It was covered in dresses; wall to wall with dresses in fact.  
  
She decided on a light blue one that was soft to the touch and light. It felt good against her skin compared to her slept in jeans and near soiled blouse. She looked at her appearance in the vanity mirror and was surprised to see that she looked halfway descent for once. Most days the dark circles under her stood out more then anything. But for some reason they had seemed to almost disappear completely.  
  
Satisfied that she looked all right, she left her room and walked down the stone hallways in search of Jareth. She had this urge to find him and tell him thank you for all he had done, but now it was time for her to go home. Even though living in a fairy tale world was a dream come true, but that's why people have dreams, to have something to look forward to. She didn't have that anymore now that she was here. Now, that she thought about it, she changed her mind.  
  
She would go looking for Hoggle, and have him help her find Sir Didymus and Ludo so she could see them again before she left. Not knowing her way around, she became hopelessly lost very fast. And not being one with patience, she instantly became frustrated.  
  
Sighing, she crossed her arms in front of her and tried to remember her way back to her room. But, unfortunately, she couldn't remember, so she continued walking the rest of the way down the hallway, with her arms still crossed over her chest. She came to the corner and ran into something that hadn't been there before. She had been so occupied in her thoughts, she hadn't seen Jareth come around the corner and she ran right into him.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, she mumbled, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jareth chuckled as he watched her step back from him and lower her eyes to the ground. "It's quite all right," he replied. "What were you looking for?" he asked looking at her intently. Sarah fiddled with the bell sleeve her gown, and she replied, "I was looking for Hoggle. I wanted to see Sir Didymus and Ludo and I figured he could help me find them."  
  
Jareth tsked at her condescendingly, and said, "In that dress? Why didn't you just ask me to take you there?" Sarah mulled it over. "I thought about it, but I figured you would be too busy with being a king and all that," she said a bit flustered. Jareth frowned and gave her a look that she couldn't decipher.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "Nothing," he answered a bit too quickly. Placing her hands on her hips in a stance of defiance, she replied, "Oh come on, I told you my problems, now you have to tell me yours. That's what friends do after all."  
  
Jareth raised an already arched eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "Really, you really want to know what's wrong?" Sarah's stubborn façade dropped, and a concern was evident in her face. "Of course I do. After all you helped me, so why shouldn't I help you."  
  
His emotions in turmoil, Jareth turned on his heel and walked away. Sarah pouted at first, hurt that he would just walk away like that when she was trying to help, but then realized that pouting wasn't making a difference.  
  
Back in his study, Jareth slammed his first down onto the table before him, which disturbed the papers covering it, and some fell to the floor. "Why must I feel so torn while I'm around her?" he questioned. Exhausted from keeping things from her, he dropped into his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should tell her what I've done, and then she'll forgive me." He thought about that possibility, but decided it wasn't going to happen. "No," he said, "she'll never forgive for what I've done."  
  
Wanna know what's going on? Then review and I'll hustle to post more. Though, I don't when that's going to be possible because I have an essay due on Monday that I've been occupied with. Ciao. 


	7. Lies

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
Sarah had searched all over the castle, or, at least what felt like all over the castle, for Hoggle. But, it was of no use as she hadn't found him yet, and it looked like she wouldn't today. That meant that she would have to delay her request to return home.  
  
Even though the past couple of days she had enjoyed Jareth's company. It was getting more difficult to drop hints at Jareth as to her feelings, but he seemed uninterested, so she decided going home would be better than staying here where she would be attracted to someone who didn't even give her a second glance.  
  
The sound of her shoes tapping against the stone was only sound, until a second pair joined the tapping of her own. Sarah whirled around in surprise only to be confronted with a woman she had never seen before. "Oh hello," the woman said, smiling politely, which revealed a row of perfect pearly white teeth. It was no match for the dazzling smile that Sarah gave back as she replied, "Hi, I'm Sarah."  
  
"Yvonne," she said back, tossing her long curly blonde hair over her right shoulder. Sarah had to admit, although grudgingly, that the woman was quite beautiful. Her dark complexion seemed exotic compared to Sarah's pale skin, and her eyes were wide and dark, compared to Sarah's slightly up- slanted pale green ones. The woman was almost elfish in appearance, and Sarah felt small and quite ugly compared to her. The only flaw in the woman that Sarah could see was her nose, which was oddly shaped and quite crooked.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sorry if I startled you," Yvonne said sheepishly. Sarah replied sincerely, "No, it's my fault, I've just been on edge lately." While she was talking she had looked to the side in a slight gesture of embarrassment, and while she did she missed the malicious grin on Yvonne's face that spread.  
  
Once she looked back at the woman, the look was gone as if it had never been there. "So, are you a friend of Jareth's?" Sarah asked curiously. Yvonne laughed quietly and said, "No, silly, I'm his betrothed." Shock followed by anger almost consumed Sarah until she was able to get a hold on her emotions once again.  
  
"Betrothed?" she managed to choke out. Yvonne's smile faded briefly and she replied, "Yes, didn't he tell you? There was some silly mortal girl that turned down his offer of love, so when he realized that marrying her was out of the question, he turned to me and I gratefully accepted."  
  
Sarah's normally pale skin must've been a sight by the time she had heard the news Yvonne delivered. Jareth had offered her love?! But that was absurd, he didn't love her, and if he did he wouldn't be betrothed to Yvonne.  
  
"Well," Yvonne said breaking Sarah out of her reverie, "I really must be going. Do take care." And she walked past Sarah practically shoving by her and Sarah stepped back towards the wall beside her to let her through. She felt betrayed and hurt, and above all her heart was breaking in two. Not able to contain the tears streaming down her face in rivulets, she took off as fast as she could down the hallway, desperately searching for her room.  
  
It didn't take her long, which she was grateful for, and she dove down face first on her bed and buried her face into her mound of pillows and wept. Her muffled sobs and heavy breaths were the only sound in the room.  
  
Listening outside with her ear pressed to the door was Yvonne, delighting in the muffled sobs of the young mortal girl Sarah. "That's right Sarah, your poor little mind is no match for my magic. Wait till I'm done with you and you won't know up from down and then I'll have Jareth all to myself."  
  
With that said, she stalked determinedly down the hall to search out her betrothed.  
  
The following night the castle was bustling with activity and Sarah head all the noise and choas and wondered what was going on. She stepped out of her room looking quite disheveled and exhausted. Nightmares had plagued her dreams the night before, and she couldn't stop crying for some reason.  
  
A goblin that happened to be passing by Sarah's room saw her standing in front of her looking around and walked over to her. The goblin was very short even for goblin standards, but he was intelligent as far as goblins go. "Ay, miss, what is it you be looking fer?" he asked her.  
  
Sarah was a bit surprised at first then said, "I was wondering what all that noise was. Do you know what's going on?" The little goblin chuckled a bit and replied, "It's his majesty. He's throwing a ball for a woman interest of his," the goblin snickered a little at the last part.  
  
Feeling as if she had been punched in the stomach, Sarah managed to thank the little goblin, then slammed the door angrily. So he was throwing a ball for his fiancée? That's nice, she thought sourly. That's when a brilliant idea occurred to her. Oh yes, she would attend that ball and she would look gorgeous and make Jareth wish he was engaged to her and not Yvonne.  
  
The only way to do that was to wear something that would draw his attention. Sarah, you're a genius, she thought and she remembered the dress she had worn in the ballroom that she and Jareth had danced in. Walking determinedly to the wardrobe she threw open the doors and after searching for a while, a white gleam was revealed, and she pulled the bulky dress from the bottom of the pile of dresses.  
  
As she held it up to her, she realized she had filled out a bit more, but it would still fit. With nothing else to do for today, she decided that she would devote the whole day to getting ready for tonight. And oh what a night it would be!  
  
Suspenseful, huh? Not really, but wait until the next chapter and what goes on at the ball. There's going to be some fireworks and some catfights. And another relapse in Sarah's mental health. We can't have her being sane all the time can we? Please review! 


	8. The Truth is Revealed, and boy is Sarah ...

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
Sarah stared at herself in the vanity mirror that she sat at while doing her hair. She sighed for seemed like the millionth time. Her hair was done, or at least as done as she could make it. She had managed to curl it and give it some volume, but it still didn't look as good as the original. But what she couldn't do with her hair she made up for with her make up. In her eyes less is more, so she went with just enough mascara, lip gloss, sparkly eye shadow, and just a hint of blush to give her that fresh, dewy look.  
  
Now, with the dress on she admired her handiwork in the mirror. Not too shabby, she thought. Tiny little butterflies were flitting around in her stomach, as she was rather nervous. She hadn't seen Jareth or Yvonne all day, and that she was thankful for. In confronting them she thought it would give away her plans to attend the ball. Checking her appearance one last time, she opened the door to her room and stuck her head out. A little goblin was standing there waiting patiently. "What is it?" Sarah asked suspiciously. The poor little goblin jumped at her sudden appearance and it squeaked, "I'm here to take you to the ball, Me Lady." Sarah smiled and let the little creature lead the way.  
  
She wondered why a goblin had been waiting for her, and then she realized Jareth probably sent it to escort her. But, then why all the secret about the ball in the first place. Unless Jareth had sent the first goblin, too, to tell her. But that again was absurd because the ball was for his fiancée not her.  
  
The ballroom was packed wall to wall with people. People that were dressed in beautiful vibrant colors adorned with all that glitters. The room itself seemed to be made of crystal with candles lit on sconces that aligned the walls and a ton of crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. Sarah bit her lip and slowly walked through the entrance to the room.  
  
This ball was a little easier to handle considering everyone had nice faces this time instead of those horrid masks that everyone had worn. She locked her hands together in front of her and lifted her head high and walked through the bustling and gossiping throng of men and women. She turned her head from side to side in all directions wondering if she would catch a glimpse of Jareth.  
  
She wandered around, and after a while she got tired of all the attention she was drawing. The men here only seemed interested in one thing, and that was getting her in bed with them, which instantly made her indignant. Wanting to hide, she slid quietly into the back of the room where the wallflowers were sitting and standing watching other couples dance.  
  
Her mind wandered, and slowly her vision changed and she saw Yvonne walk haughtily into the room, shaking her hips and tossing her blonde hair over her bare shoulders. Her dress was dark green in color that left little to the imagination. The woman seemed to be making her way directly towards Sarah. The crowd parted to give her passage. At first Sarah had thought maybe she was walking towards someone else, but then realized that Yvonne was definitely headed her way.  
  
It was too late now, there was no where to go, so Sarah lifted her chin defiantly and stared down Yvonne. "You!" Yvonne scowled, pointing a polished digit at Sarah. "What are you doing here? I don't believe you were invited," she sneered quite satisfied with herself. Sarah smiled that condescending little smile that she had learned to use from Jareth, and replied, "I wasn't aware that I needed an invitation."  
  
Yvonne's confidence seemed to waver for a moment, and then she came back with another blow. "Well, only royalty and people of stature were supposed to be here tonight, so I can't imagine why they let you in," she appropriated. Not letting Yvonne's comments get to her, Sarah said smugly, "And I can't imagine why they let you in either."  
  
Pure rage and embarrassment colored Yvonne's alabaster face, and shrieked, "How dare you! I will not tolerate this any longer. I should've finished what I started," and her hand shot forward and ball of light was aimed directly as Sarah's forehead and the light vanished as Sarah collapsed on the floor in a crumple of silver.  
  
"That's what you get for not listening to your parent's little girl," Yvonne seethed at Sarah's unconscious form. Before she could comprehend was happened, Jareth whirled Yvonne around and smashed his fist into Yvonne's already crooked nose. A rush of blood streaked down her upper lip and onto her dress.  
  
"I should've known it was you from the beginning," Jareth hissed regretfully. "Now Jareth, let me explain," Yvonne gurgled through the blood from her nose. "Enough!" Jareth bellowed, and the entire ballroom immediately grew silent. "I will not be manipulated by a sniveling piece of filth such as yourself. Altering the reality of another person and making them think they were crazy just because you were jealous is wrong, and I realize that now. I admit, at the time all I could think of was bringing Sarah here, but I never agreed to this. Leave my kingdom before I really lose my temper," Jareth quietly stated.  
  
Seeing that he was quite serious, Yvonne mustered whatever pride she had left, and disappeared in a shower of glitter.  
  
The walls around her were white, and quite uninviting. The lack of heat was quite apparent, and she shivered uncontrollably. Sarah sat up on the small little cot that barely passed as a bed in the white room again. The straight jacket was wrapped around her arms once again, restricting her movements.  
  
The black doctor from before walked into the room and looked at her disapprovingly. "Sarah, it's quite a shock to see you awake. And here I thought we were making progress and then you went and relapsed again. It seems we've had to up your dosage of medicine." Sarah scowled and looked at the doctor in contempt. "This isn't real, it's been made up by some madwoman with her own agenda. Do you hear me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You're not real!" she screamed and shrieked as she jumped to her feet. The walls around her slowly began to crack and the doctor before her faded into thin air.  
  
Her vision changed again and she shook her head and sat up groggily. Many concerned faces stared down at her, but one drew her attention the most. Jareth offered her his hand, and Sarah took it as he helped her up. "What happened?" she asked shakily. Putting a head to hand she felt remarkably better now. The fog that had been like a cloud over her mind had seemed to lift.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah remembered what Yvonne had done and looked around frantically searching for the woman. Jareth grabbed her shoulders and said, "Sarah, it's OK, she's gone." A grin broke out on Sarah's face; "Good I didn't like her anyhow. I can't believe you're engaged to her," she muttered sullenly. A confused looked passed over Jareth's face, and he pulled her to one side of the ballroom away from prying eyes and gossiping mouths.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked sternly. "Yvonne told me you were her betrothed," Sarah stated simply. Jareth growled menacingly under his breath. "Sarah, Yvonne and I were never and never shall be betrothed. I made a deal with her, that if she could find a way to get you here, I would give her her freedom. I see now what a terrible mistake I made."  
  
Sarah couldn't believe her ears. He had made a pact with a woman to make her think she was crazy just so he could have her here. Normally she would've felt flattered, but he had manipulated her and tricked her. In a fit outrage, her hand flew through the air and connected with his cheek. Luckily for Jareth Sarah didn't hit very hard, but it still stung as it made contact with his flesh. The resounding slap could be heard throughout the ballroom.  
  
Heads turned and people stared in their direction, but Sarah didn't care that all eyes were suddenly on her. "You jerk, how could you do that to me. Here I thought I was insane all this time just so you could bring me here and be tortured further by that poor excuse of a woman. I don't think so bud, not in this lifetime," and she stalked away angrily through the sea of people to the door.  
  
"That went well," Jareth muttered sarcastically to himself.  
  
Sarah was out of breath by the time she had reached her room, and hurled open the door to her room and flung herself down onto her bed. She was grateful for the mountain of pillows that she could bury her head in. She screamed and cried until she could no longer do either, and laid there with silent tears sliding down her cheeks. How could he? She asked herself over and over again.  
  
Now that she knew he wasn't with Yvonne, she didn't want him anymore. How ironic is that? She asked herself. Although she had the feeling she hadn't seen the last of Yvonne. The thought filled her with a sense of foreboding and dread.  
  
A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie. Deciding it wasn't worth her time, she rolled over and faced the wall. She heard the door squeak open and a pair of footstep echoed in the room. The weight of the bed shifted as she felt someone sit down on the bed beside her. Thinking it was Jareth she rolled over to hurl an angry retort in his face, but instead was met by Yvonne's wide insulted eyes and blood streaked face. Before Sarah knew what was happening a pillow was pressed over her face, and she felt the weight of Yvonne's body as she tried to suffocate her.  
  
Sarah put up a good struggle until she felt lightheaded and she could struggle no longer. The last sound she heard before she let the darkness claim her was high-pitched squeal of Yvonne's delighted laugh.  
  
Thank you all to my beautiful reviewers, you guys are totally awesome. I mean your reviews seriously make my day! You are all always so nice and polite, which is a first for me to not have at least one bad review per story, but I'm glad that hasn't happened yet. Please review if you want more! It's been harder to find time to write so keep motivating me please! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Kiss and Make Up

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
Jareth burst into the room only to discover Yvonne was no longer there, but he had heard her laugh as he had been walking down the hallway to Sarah's room. He was going to apologize to Sarah, but as soon as he heard that laugh he knew something was wrong. Sarah lay pale and motionless on the large bed. She seemed so tiny to him just lying there in her rumpled ball gown.  
  
Her neck was bruised from where Yvonne had tried to strangle her. One of her cheeks was also bruised from a blow she had sustained while trying to fight back. He cursed himself for standing there and staring at her, and he rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he felt a weak, yet present pulse beating against her wrist.  
  
He kissed her hand before placing it back next to her. It was going to take some time for her to wake up, considering that she had lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. But, he would be patience, so he sat down beside her and caressed her cheek and waited.  
  
Long, slow hours marched on, until finally, I big gasp of breath rushed into Sarah's lungs and she felt herself breathe, something she had thought she wouldn't be able to do again. Thinking that Yvonne was still in the room, she started to thrash violently about on the bed.  
  
Jareth knew what was going on, and instantly he held her down and started talking so she could hear his voice. "Sarah, it's all right, she's gone now. Stop fighting, I'm here, there's no need to fight." Both of her eyes fluttered open, and when she saw Jareth practically lying on top of her, she started to sob.  
  
"Get away from me," she gurgled weakly because her throat felt as if it was on fire. She sat up quickly and pushed him away from her and stood on the ground beside her bed. "You were with her the whole time," she accused, rubbing her raw neck. Jareth stepped around the side of the bed he was on trying to walk towards her, but she kept backing up, making it hard for him to talk to her. Finally she had backed herself against the wall and knew there was nowhere else to go.  
  
Jareth, seeing her predicament, and knew that it was the only way he was going to make her understand, he stalked towards her and pinned her against the wall. One hand was above her head and the other was beside her waist. Using the rest of his body, he stood mere inches away from her, his body barely brushing hers.  
  
"Now, you will hear me out and stop treating me as the bad guy," he willed, his eyes spitting fire from anger, yet his face wasn't as hard as she expected it to be. Normally when he was mad he appeared stone like.  
  
"Yvonne had this idea, she knew that I wanted, no needed, you back here, and she came up with the idea to use your sanity. I didn't like the idea, Sarah, but I was desperate. You have no idea how you make me feel," the last part came out breathlessly, and he inched his face closer to hers. Oh no you don't, she thought, and she tried to move her face.  
  
But by then it was too late. His lips pressed insistently against hers, and against her will, she felt her body respond to being so close to his. Both of his hands came to rest against her hips, and hers wrapped around his neck, bringing him as close to her as possible.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss suddenly, Sarah gave him a skeptical look. "If you like me so much, then why did you get engaged to Yvonne?" she asked earnestly. He sighed and looked a bit hurt at her lack of trust. "I was never engaged to Yvonne. She lied to you, Sarah, to make you jealous. I swear to you there was not even friendship passed between us."  
  
A small smile slowly broke through on Sarah's face before she could help herself. "I was sort of jealous you know," she said slowly. Jareth smiled back at her, glad that she no longer despised him. He backed away from her to give her space now that she was willing to listen to him.  
  
She tried in vain to straighten her disheveled ball gown, but there were so many wrinkles it was about impossible. Her eyes moved upward and she found Jareth watching her mess with the gown. "She'll come back you know," Sarah stated with an air of finality that sent a chill up Jareth's spine. "Yvonne?" he asked.  
  
Sarah nodded her head slowly. "She won't leave me alone until either I'm dead or she is," she stated softly. Jareth took pity on her gathered her into his arms in order to comfort her. "You shouldn't say such things," he told her. She sighed and bit her lip, and slid back away from him.  
  
"Only it won't be an easy battle. You won't be able to help me, Jareth. She'll use my mind against me as she has always done. I don't know what she did, but that last beam of light she sent at me during the ball, it must've opened up a door in my mind. I see her thoughts and I can almost feel what she feels, and believe me, they're not good feelings." Sarah shivered. Yvonne was mad, no, infuriated, and she could feel it. Knowing that the rage was aimed at her made her fear even more.  
  
Jareth took Sarah's hand and held it in his. While he patted it slowly with is gloved one, he said, "Come with me, there's something I need to show you." And he led her down the hall to his room.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, more is on the way as soon as I can manage. Please review, and thanks to one reviewer for my only "bad" review. I know I stink because I don't take "showers" and I don't wear "deodorant". If you're a Chris Farley fan you know what I'm talking about. Thanks for reading! 


	10. Evil Rears its Ugly Head, and its Name i...

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
The high ceiling and wide spacious rooms startled Sarah when Jareth opened the door to his room to allow her to enter. "Wow, it's so big," she gasped. His room had at least five different rooms branching off his bedroom. That included a study, a sitting room much like her own, but more fit for a male, what she assumed to be a bathroom, one room he didn't show her the contents of, and she didn't want to seem rude by asking, and a large circular room with many crystals of all shapes, sizes, and hues lining the shelves. She couldn't even comprehend how many there were, let alone count, so she didn't even try.  
  
"This is the gazing room," he explained evenly. "It contains the source of my power, as well as it's own source of power. A long time ago before this castle was built, this very ground had a powerful hex put upon it. No one can enter this room using magic, but every room is accessible by magic. You will be safe here from outside harm."  
  
Sarah nodded her head gratefully. Not seeing anywhere to sit, she sank down on the dark blue rug Indian-style and waited. Jareth could see her fear and apprehension about confronting Yvonne on her own. He sat down next to her and mimicked her sitting position. "You'll be fine," he tried to reassure her, but it seemed to Sarah that he was trying to convince himself of this, not her.  
  
Jareth stood and walked to a shelf resting on the wall behind her, and pulled a shining orb off of its stand and showed it to her. He sat back down beside her and held it in his gloved hand for a moment before handing it over to Sarah. "This will help you," he explained quickly. "I can't be in your head, but maybe you can use some of my power to stop her. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a try."  
  
Sarah smiled and took the orb from his fingertips. "Thanks," she said smiling brightly. Having the cool glass against her hand made her feel a little better, almost safer. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she smiled.  
  
To him, she was always beautiful, even when she considered herself to be plain and ordinary. But maybe that's why he was so attracted to her. Most beautiful women he had encountered knew they were beautiful and it took away from their appeal. Of course Sarah had caught him staring at her, and her breath had caught in her throat.  
  
No man had ever looked at her like he had at that moment. He looked sad, almost vulnerable, yet she could see the concern and what appeared to be hunger behind his mask of control.  
  
A strange feeling overtook Sarah, and she felt herself spiraling backwards, and when she looked up, she was lying on her back in her room. The familiar stuffed animals and books lining her shelves greeted her warmly. She sat up quickly feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency to understand what just happened. Her eyes roamed the room looking for any sign of Yvonne. There was none to be seen that she could see.  
  
She got up from her bed and stood on the floor beside it, and walked over to her vanity. This seemed familiar to her somehow. The music box her mother had given her sat just to her right, the little brunette dancer stood motionless in mid twirl in its gazebo like prison. A phrase popped into her head from long ago, "It's all junk," she whispered. The music box was suddenly in her hand, and before she could stop the urge, she hurled it with all her might into the vanity mirror.  
  
Not only did the glass shatter all over the floor, but the whole wall behind it did, too. Bewildered, Sarah stepped through the gaping hole where the wall had once stood. In front of her was a cathedral looking room, what appeared to be a throne room as she stepped closer to the dais in front of her. Sitting atop the throne with her eyebrow arched cynically was Yvonne. She seemed to radiate confidence, and it gave Sarah a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Yvonne said in her high pitched nasal voice. To Sarah Yvonne seemed different somehow. When she had first met her, Sarah had thought her pretty, but now as she took in her appearance she couldn't help but think how wrong she was. Maybe I'm seeing her true side this time, Sarah thought. Shrugging it off, she lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting coldly in front of her.  
  
"Yvonne," Sarah had started to say, but before she could get the rest to pass over her lips, Yvonne had practically flew from the throne, and she grabbed Sarah by her thin neck in one hand and lifted her into the air. "Fool!" Yvonne bellowed, her face contorting into a tight ball of rage. "I can't stand having my name roll off of the tongue of an insolent mortal." While she ranted Sarah found the lack of oxygen making her a little dizzy. Not letting that deter her, she kicked out of her feet, which connected with the front of Yvonne's stomach, throwing her backwards and Sarah out of her grasp.  
  
Now free of the woman's angry hand, Sarah rubbed her sore neck. She could see a pattern forming with Yvonne and strangulation. Getting slowly to her feet, she felt a little dizzy but found she could stand despite that fact. While Sarah was distracted with standing and not falling over, she missed Yvonne as a dagger appeared into the palm of her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around the jewel encrusted hilt in a tight fist.  
  
Stalking stealthily to an unsuspecting Sarah, Yvonne swung the dagger down across Sarah's back, but before she could make the blow, Sarah turned to face her. A look of surprise appeared on her face as she felt the cold lethal blade of the dagger slide clean into the soft skin and tissue of her stomach. Thinking that she was going to die, she watched fascinated as Yvonne pulled the dagger out of her stomach with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
A small torrent of her lifeblood flowed ruby red down the front her dress and onto the stone floor at her feet. The pain suddenly hit her and she doubled over and grasped the wound in a vain attempt to keep anymore blood from escaping. Her knees scraped the floor as she kneeled down and crossed her arms over the blood seeping from her. Yvonne said sinisterly, "I have one more task for you Sarah, before you are allowed the gift of death. You have thirteen hours," and as she spoke a clock appeared, except it was nothing like one of Jareth's. It was twisted and black and hideous.  
  
Yvonne continued, "You must solve my labyrinth in order to be allowed to die. If you don't, you'll be stuck here in my world with the everlasting pain forever with you. Be gone," she ordered, and the room shifted dizzily around her, and she felt herself getting transported, and she put a hand to her head. With her consciousness slowly fading, she missed the scenery around her change and dark veil of fog from the surrounding forest that enveloped her.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was probably a bit confusing, but it was supposed to be. Don't flame if you're concerned about Sarah, she'll be fine, I won't kill her off, and if I do I'm pretty dumb because she's one of the main characters. It's a rule you don't kill off main characters. So, please review if you want to read more as it keeps me motivated. Thanks again! 


	11. Puddle of Light

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
The first noise Sarah heard upon awakening was the rumbling of her empty stomach and the sound of the trees around her rustling in the breeze. In a normal forest you would expect to hear the sound of birds chirping merrily and insects buzzing busily, but not this forest.  
  
It dark and dank, but most of all the trees were so dense you could barely see in between them. Shuddering slightly from the cold and the gash in her stomach, Sarah shakily got to her feet. One hand she placed on her stomach, and the other was placed on a tree beside her in order to steady herself.  
  
A gut wrenching pain followed by nausea hit her as she stretched the wound, but she fought back both by biting her bottom lip. She must've bit it a little too hard as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. Grimacing, she brought her free hand up to her mouth to wipe it off.  
  
Sarah wished for Jareth to be here with her, but she knew that her wish wouldn't come true by any means. There was no way he could get into her head, and even if he could how would he get back out? Placing one foot in front of the other, she tried walking slowly taking baby steps as to not jog her stomach so much.  
  
She continued on this way for what seemed like forever, but in reality could only have been a half an hour. Deciding that she needed a break, she found a small rock that was big enough to sit on and she sat down slowly keeping her back straight. Once she had sat down all the way she leaned back a little to take the pressure off of her stomach. It had finally stopped bleeding, but the front of her dress, which was once light blue in color, was now reddish purple.  
  
The urge to start walking again brought her to her feet as quickly as she could stand given the circumstances, and she walked steadily yet leisurely to her goal. Which, she assumed, was back to Yvonne's castle. Only, she just figured she was going in the right direction, there was really no way to tell.  
  
The thought had occurred to her to fail at solving Yvonne's labyrinth so that she wouldn't have to die; but then again the idea of living in eternal pain really didn't appeal to her either. At least if she were alive Jareth could find a way to save her, or at least she hoped.  
  
Finally, the forest came to an end abruptly and the sky was actually visible from overhead. It was nothing like how she had pictured it. Stepping into the twisted passageways and dead end corridors, the sky above her was purple with red and gold steaks appearing every now and then. It wasn't dark, really, but there did seem to be a perpetual gloom hanging over the place.  
  
The section of maze she came to was the stone maze, and its dreary gray walls loomed high above her head. It reminded her of Jareth's labyrinth a bit, but as soon as she walked a little further, the comparison ended. Although Jareth's labyrinth may have dangerous in some parts, nothing prepared her for the sheer magnitude of Yvonne's treacherous maze.  
  
A huge cliff greeted her as she turned the corner. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere. The red orange rocks shot straight down into a misty gorge that even if you strained your eyes you couldn't see the bottom of. The other side appeared to be about a mile away. Sighing wearily Sarah realized there was no way that she was going to get across. It was too far to jump or build a bridge over.  
  
Thinking it over for a while, she sat down far away from the edge of the cliff so she wasn't in danger of falling over. She wracked her brains trying to conjure something from memory that might be useful. Then it donned on her that she had once read a book where a heroine was faced with this same situation.  
  
Getting hurriedly to her feet, she stood right beside the edge. Looking around she saw some pebbles lying on the ground beside the drop. Kicking the pebbles gently with her foot until they fell over the edge, Sarah watched as they fell but not far. They stopped suspended in midair as if they were being supported by something. Taking a leap of faith, literally, Sarah jumped off of the edge of the cliff.  
  
Her feet connected sharply with the invisible bridge beneath the soles of her shoes. She let out the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding, and walked safely to the other side of the cliff. (A.N. I know this is from a book or movie, maybe even television show, but I forget where I found it. So in other words, the bridge scene is not mine, don't sue.) Relieved immensely when she reached the other side, she sat down for a moment to settle her wounded stomach, which had been jilted from the jump.  
  
Finding herself rested after ten minutes, she resignedly got to her feet and treaded towards the direction she thought Yvonne's castle to be. The next section of maze she came to was a hedge maze of sorts, except the hedge was sickly looking and it was barbed with prickly thorns. Sarah steered clear of the thorns, not wanting to lose anymore blood than she already had.  
  
In the distance, just over the horizon, Sarah could vaguely make out the shape of a castle. At least she was going the right way, but the castle seemed to be so far off in the distance that she doubted she would ever make it there in time. This thought caused her to walk a little faster, but not much as her stomach had sharp stabbing pains that caused her much grief.  
  
I can make it, she thought resolutely. But, before she could take another step, the ground beneath her feet gave way and she fell down a hole leading to an oubliette. No helping hands were there to aid her this time, and she felt straight down the shaft, plunging down into the darkness below. She landed with a sickening thud on her back, and she felt her breath whoosh out of her lungs. The pain in her stomach intensified, and it was so excruciating that she blacked out.  
  
Once again Sarah awoke to find herself in a white room with the straight jacket wrapped tightly around her this time. Only now she was in a padded cell with no furniture, just a single door to her left. Not even was she allowed the comfort of a bed, the cold hard ground was where she slept. The door swung open quietly on its hinges beside her without a sound, and in walked the black doctor she remembered from before.  
  
He gave her a stern look that clearly said, "I'm not happy with you," while looking at the clipboard that he had grasped in his hand. "Miss Williams I'm sorry to say you've greatly disappointed me. Your parents and I thought you were making great progress until you suddenly spiraled back into your own mind."  
  
A great rage came over Sarah, and she jumped to her feet as best she could within the confines of the jacket and she screamed angrily, "You're not fucking real!" And in her fury, she managed to rip the jacket completely from her, and with her arms now free, she snatched the clipboard from the doctor's hands held it above her own hand ready to hit the doctor with it. Just as she was about to bring the board down onto the doctor's head in a blow, he morphed suddenly and became wider, furry and orange.  
  
Ludo's watery brown eyes looked back at Sarah, and she slowly lowered the clipboard down to her side. "Ludo, what are you doing here?" she asked unsure of herself. Sarah, thinking that she had finally lost it, ran out of the room without glancing back.  
  
As she pounded down the quiet corridor, she almost ran right into her parents who were emerging from a side room. "Whoa, Sarah, how'd you get out here?" her father asked surprised. Her mother on the other hand, pulled Sarah into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed happily, "we were so worried about you."  
  
Pulling away from her mother, which startled Linda Williams, Sarah stood back and glared angrily at her parents. "How could you let them keep me here?" Her father suddenly looked stern like the doctor had, and he replied; "Now Sarah is that anyway to talk to your mother?" A fire burned in Sarah as she heatedly answered, "What do you care? She walked out on us remember? She left when I was eight and you got remarried to that witch Karen! You both betrayed me, how can you expect me to believe any of this is real? It's too good to be true!"  
  
Before her very eyes both of her parents morphed into her friends from Jareth's labyrinth. Her father morphed into Hoggle and her mother into Sir Didymus. Freaked out by the entire situation, Sarah started to run again. This time she came to the end of the hallway where she was faced with a shuttered window. Opening the shutters, she looked down and saw the gray pavement of the institution's parking lot five stories below her. Looking over her shoulders she saw all three of her friends approaching her with concerned looks on their faces. Taking a deep breath and looking down again, she climbed over the window ledge and jumped.  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you liked that chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review if you want more! 


	12. Final Confrontation

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
Time seemed to stand still as she fell. Sarah looked around and realized that she was falling rather slowly. She could feel the rustling of the gown the institution had put her in against her legs. The air was rushing around her, but yet as she looked below her she couldn't see the ground. Drifting slowly, after a while she looked down again and was surprised to stone steps below her. Her now bare feet settled gently against the stone steps.  
  
Lifting up the gown, the gash in her stomach that had seemed to disappear at the institution was now back, and it was bleeding again. It seemed infected, so taking a deep breath, Sarah pinched around the outside of the wound in order to squeeze out the puss, which flowed out of the wound in white streams. Small salty tears streaked down her cheeks as the pain engulfed her senses.  
  
Finally the wound started to bleed normally again, and Sarah let out the breath she had been holding. Seeing that it needed to be dressed, she tore the bottom hem off of her dress and wrapped it a couple of times around her stomach to temporarily stop the bleeding, and then pulled the dress back down to her knees.  
  
Taking stock her situation, she looked the building in front of her up and down. It was gothic and medieval in style. The foreboding polished black stones loomed over Sarah. Menacing gargoyles sneered down at her from the vaulted roof. Gulping slightly, Sarah squared her shoulders and walked resolutely into Yvonne's castle.  
  
Once inside, a dark antechamber lit by torches led to a small corridor. The corridor branched off into several different directions. Sarah's light footfalls were the only sound in the hall as her bare feet hit the dirty floor. Glancing around nervously there was no sight of Yvonne. She shivered slightly as the castle was a bit drafty, and the small, white gown they had given her at the institution wasn't much in the way of clothing.  
  
Deciding to take the hallway that branched off to the left, she walked straight into Yvonne's throne room once again. It was empty. The throne sat upon the dais unoccupied. Sarah's eyes roamed over the room, and found Yvonne standing solitary in the shadows. Stepping into the dim light of the room, Sarah gasped as she saw Yvonne's face.  
  
What had once been a beautiful face marred by only a large nose was now a weathered looking old woman. Her face was wrinkled and brown, and her nose was still long and crooked. Her lips that had once been dark and thin were now pale and cracked. The only sign that it might have been Yvonne at one time was that her hair was still long and golden as if by some sick twist of fate.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah? Oh, I see, the glamour spell must have faded by now. You don't look so hot yourself deary, take a look," and as she spoke a large gilded mirror appeared behind her. Yvonne took a step away to let Sarah pass by her. Stepping cautiously around the old woman, Sarah peered at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed and tangled. Her eyes had dark circled etched underneath them. Her pale complexion made a mockery of itself due to the amount of blood she had loss.  
  
Even though she didn't look like her normally stunning self, she was a far cry away from the hideousness of Yvonne. Sneering at Sarah, Yvonne spat, "So, you won. Are you prepared to die now?" she asked. Sarah remained calm. Clenching her fists at her side was the only way to calm her trembling hands. Before she knew what came over her, words flew from her mouth that she thought she would never use again. "Through dangers untold," she started and stepped closer to Yvonne.  
  
Yvonne's normally cool façade fell and she seemed a little shocked at first, then she regained her composure. "Ha," she scoffed, "words can't hurt me fool." Sarah smirked and continued, "And hardships unnumbered. I have fought my here to the castle beyond the labyrinth of my mind, to take back my sanity which you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great."  
  
Yvonne cut her off abruptly. "Wait, Sarah, I can offer you power, riches, and things beyond your wildest dreams. You don't have to die, I can change the rules." Sarah kept stepping closer to her foe, making her take steps back. For once Sarah enjoyed the feeling of being the one in charge. The look on Yvonne's face had gone from smug to panic instantly.  
  
Feeling a great warmth tingling through her nerve endings and into her heart, Sarah opened her mouth and the words, "You have no power over me," echoed and resounded against the stones of the castle as they passed over her ruby red lips. "No!" Yvonne bellowed in vain as her precious castle came crumbling down around her.  
  
Yvonne's horrid image started to crack as beams of light started to seep through her. Covering her eyes from the brightness emerging from Yvonne, Sarah missed the castle falling down around her.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review if you want this story to continue because I was going to leave this as the last chapter, but I figured I couldn't be so mean. Well, I could be, but I won't. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write after this, maybe one or two. See you at the next chapter! 


	13. Uncertainty is Falling like Feathers

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
When she did uncover her eyes, she was lying down on a large bed; apparently the one Jareth had given her. She gulped slightly trying to get the lump out of her throat. Her vision was a bit blurry, but once in cleared she could see faces peering down at her with concern. "My lady are you all right?" Sir Didymus asked from the bedside.  
  
"Sarah friend," Ludo bellowed warmly from beside Sir Didymus. Smiling a little Sarah sat up slowly and felt pillows being propped up behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jareth watching her intently. She felt warm and safe again. "Hi," she said a little hoarsely. Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked at her coolly. Turning back around she saw a multitude of creatures that she had met from the labyrinth. Especially Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, they were all there with her.  
  
Jokingly Sarah said, "I had the strangest dream, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there," she said pointing to her three friends each in turn. She could hear Jareth chuckle from behind her and she knew that he understood the joke.  
  
"Did you beat her missy?" Hoggle asked seriously. Grinning from ear to ear Sarah replied, "Yes, Hoggle, I beat her. I'm legally sane now, I suppose." All the goblins and creatures in the room cheered wildly, for their friend had won.  
  
Walking slowly in front of her, Jareth commanded all the creatures to leave saying that Sarah needed her rest, which they all did with a slight groan. The last one to leave was the little worm with the cockney accent as he crawled slowly out the closing door.  
  
She felt the bed dip slightly beside her as Jareth took a seat next to her. "How do you feel?" he asked with a slight frown. Shrugging, Sarah said, "Fine, for someone who got stabbed that is." Seeing that he didn't understand, Sarah continued, "She stabbed me, and boy did it hurt. It felt so real I could've sworn that it really happened."  
  
Suddenly an urge came over her, and Sarah threw the blankets off of her body, and lifted up her nightgown to reveal a long slash mark covering the length of her abdomen. Grimacing when he saw her wound, Jareth offered, "I can heal that for you if you wish." Sarah nodded her head, and she almost gasped aloud when Jareth placed his bare hands on the flesh of her stomach. Even though he was touching her merely to heal her, she felt tingles go up and down her spine.  
  
She gulped audibly when his eyes met hers. Somehow she felt so naked when he looked her in the eye, as if he could read her thoughts and feelings like an open book. Jareth removed his hands from her stomach and she pulled her dress back down again. Her cheeks reddened a little as she realized that he had just seen her in her underwear.  
  
From the look on her face Jareth could tell she was a little embarressed, "I think I'll leave to let you rest now," Jareth said, standing up from the bed to leave. Seeing that he was about to go, Sarah blurted out, "No, wait, don't go." Raising an eyebrow Jareth asked, "And why not?" Smiling and then cocking her head to the side Sarah said, "Because I worked so hard to get back here and see you, and then you want to leave. It's not fair." She lowered her eyes and head thinking he would leave anyway.  
  
"I wonder what your basis for comparison is," he teased, and then sat back down next to her again. Once she saw that he was going to stay she sat up further in the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees as she drew them to her chest. She rested her chin lightly against the tops of her knees as she asked; "Did you think I would make it?"  
  
Jareth shrugged uncharacteristically and replied, "It doesn't matter what I thought, all that matters is that you did win." "Yeah, but," Sarah argued, "Yvonne is, or I should say, was really powerful and I'm really not powerful." "You're stronger than you know, Sarah," Jareth replied in a velvety whisper that almost made Sarah's heart skip a beat.  
  
Clearing her throat a little, Sarah said, "Well, I wanted to thank you anyway for helping me and letting me stay here. I've been meaning to ask you something," she added. Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Oh," he said. "Yes, I've been thinking about things, I just wondered what happens now?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Reaching out a hand, he patted hers and replied, "That depends on you. You have the choice to stay here or return home."  
  
Sarah sat still and stared off into space for a while to think about her decision. Either she could stay here and be happy living in a fantasy with all of her friends and Jareth, or she could return home to a family who took her for granted and friends that claimed to be so but never really seemed like it. Her decision made she came out of her daze and said, "If I do stay here, I need to know what'll happen to me." As she said this she slid her legs down so they were stretched out in front of her instead of being bent at the knees.  
  
Thinking it over, Jareth replied, "What do you wish to happen?" Sarah sighed in exasperation; "Must you always answer my questions with a question?" Smirking he said lightly, "Mustn't I?"  
  
Before he knew what hit him, a pillow landed soundly with thwap onto his head and feathers went flying everywhere. Sarah stood on the bed in order to evade Jareth's hand, which had reached out to grab her. Now the pillow fight was on. Sarah was standing on the bed and Jareth on the floor beside the bed with two pillows, one in each hand. With a graceful bound he leapt onto the bed and playfully pummeled Sarah mercilessly with the pillows. By now the floor and bed were covered in feathers.  
  
Not being able to stand with him hitting her, Sarah fell back on the bed, and she lied there defenseless, since her pillow was knocked out of her hand early. "Give up?" Jareth asked breathlessly, tauntingly holding a pillow down to her face.  
  
"Never!" Sarah screeched, jumping up back to her feet while grabbing Jareth's spare pillow out of his hands, and once again the pillow fight resumed. After about five minutes, both were breathless and they had settled down to a slap the hand game. Sarah would put her hands out palms up and Jareth's palms down over hers, and she would try to slap his hand. (AN: I'm sure you've all played this game before.)  
  
Sarah succeeded in slapping Jareth's hands at least five times more than he had hers. Deciding he had had enough losing, Jareth grabbed Sarah's hands, but she pushed him in an attempt to get away. Inadvertently, when she did push him, he landed on his back on the bed bringing her with him. She landed on top of him, and as she did a slow red color began climbing her cheeks.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Sarah tried to get up with a simple "OOPS" muttered under her breath. But Jareth decided he liked having her on top of him, and he wouldn't let her rise. Giggling Sarah said breathlessly, "Jareth, let me go!" "Never," Jareth replied, bringing his hand to the back of her silken brown hair, and he brought her soft red lips down to his own in a kiss that was so sweet and tender, Sarah imagined she could hear bells ringing.  
  
  
  
Sorry that took so long to get out, but with school and soccer it's hard to find time to write as I've probably said a million times before. This is not the end! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that, even though the lack of reviews was unsettling, I decided not to let it get me down. After all I write because I enjoy it, as I hope you all enjoy my story. If you do please review! 


	14. author's note

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
Author's Note: OK, since I've had some people say they didn't like the ending, I'll go back and redo it. You win. I'll go with the ending I had previously intended for the story, but I thought people would want a happy ending. I guess I was wrong. So, I'll post the redone chapter as soon as humanly possible for me, but I have another essay due, so that takes precedence over this. See ya. 


	15. Harsh Moonlight

Wake Up, It's Time To Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the movie Labyrinth, and the characters portrayed. I got some of the plot from a new movie coming out called "Alice" based on a darker version of Alice in Wonderland where she's in an institution.  
  
Summary: Sarah has visions, but are they? Can Jareth help her, or will her sanity be diminished completely? Find out by reading, and if you want more than please review.  
  
A.N. (Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. To the reviewer that asked if I got the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no, I didn't, I've only watched the show a couple of times and I didn't really like it. I got the plot idea from a movie they have in production called "Alice" based on Alice in Wonderland. All will be revealed in time of what's happening. So don't fret, just sit back and read. Thank you.)  
  
  
  
Sarah awoke in a cold sweat, a deep sense of dread tingling down her spine. Then she knew why. When she had fallen asleep the night before she had been happy knowing that her and Jareth had reconciled their differences a bit. But when she awoke and rubbed the sleep from her groggy eyes, the familiar surroundings of her room at her house greeted her warmly. She groaned lightly and fell back into the pillows on her bed.  
  
"How did I get back here?" she almost cried. She covered her eyes with one of her arms. Then, she realized it was still nighttime, so she got up slowly, still a little sad that she was back aboveground, and walked over to the windowsill next to her vanity. Before she had had her second visit to the underground Sarah had been fond of her room, but now it seemed to mock her. All of her statues, stuffed animals, and posters revolved around the labyrinth.  
  
In a fit of rage she couldn't control, she flew from the windowsill and ripped the poster by M.C. Escher entitled "Relativity" from her wall with shaking hands. Then she walked over to her bookcase and threw the Hoggle bookend to the floor with a thump. Stalking over to her stuffed animals she tore down her firey doll and her plush Sir Didymus.  
  
Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she wept. Walking over to her vanity, she sat down and laid her head down over her arms. She cried quietly. Then she spotted the statue of Jareth on her vanity. "Why did you do it? I thought you loved me. Now I don't even know if it was real or not, again," she sobbed, talking to the statue as if it could answer her questions.  
  
Inadvertently, she looked over in her vanity mirror and she spied her reflection. She looked horrible, her nightgown and hair were both rumbled and tangled, her eyes were watery and looked halfway crazed. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "I give up," she whispered softly.  
  
As she did so, she looked over at the windowsill she had previously occupied and then out the window that reflected the outside world, the harsh world that was reality. Under the moonlight filled sky, she saw a snowy white owl take off in flight.  
  
Jumping from the vanity seat to the window next to her she screamed in defeat, "Did you hear me, I give up," and she pounded the window wildly with her fists. As she did so, she felt a sense of satisfaction as her fists frantically connected with the cold glass of the window.  
  
Through all her screaming and throwing things, Toby in the room next to her began crying. Sarah, alerted by her brother's cries, stopped pounding the window abruptly. Gulping back her tears, she wiped the salt remaining on her cheeks away. Opening the door to her room she walked to Toby's to give him his bottle.  
  
The End  
  
So, did you figure out who the real enemy was? If you can't, then I'm not going to tell (I'll never tell) Hehe. OK, so it wasn't happy, but it was more realistic anyway. Please review, and if you didn't like that ending I'll redo it.again. (*Sighs*) Anyway, I'm off to play soccer and kick some butt. Ciao. 


End file.
